


Amidst the Chaos

by atpsgurl



Category: Babii, offgun
Genre: Action & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gangsters, Gen, Mafias
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atpsgurl/pseuds/atpsgurl
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 1





	Amidst the Chaos

\- MAIN CHARACTERS -

Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn as **Off Dashiel Lim**

Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat as **Gun Alek Suarez**

**-** SUPPORTING CHARACTERS -

Arm Weerayut Chansook as **Arm Henderson Lopez**

Tay Tawan Vihokratana as **Tay Preston Torres**

New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun as **New Xavier Santiago**

Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang as **Oab Cameron Tan**

Tor Thanaphob Leeratanakajorn as **Tor Josiah Alonzo**

Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram as **Jaylerr Vance Tan**

Thanaerng Kanyawee Songmuang as **Thanaerng Dominique Lim**

Kao Supassara Thanachart as **Kao Yvette Cuevas**

Namtan Tipnaree Weerawatnodom as **Namtan Kylie Romero**

Baifern Pimchanok Luevisadpaibul as **Baifern Andrea Mercado**

Mook Worranit Thawornwong as **Mook Emma Silva**

Sing Harit Cheewagaroon as **Harit Kierr Valle**

Jan Ployshompoo Supasap as **Jan Anais Ramos**

Joss Way-Ar Sangngern as **Joss Damien Gutierrez**

**• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ •**

**\- There'll be more characters introduced as the story goes on.**

**\- The story will be written in Taglish.**

**❅ atpsgurl**


End file.
